


When the night calls

by HaveHavoc



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Art, Gen, Give her a break, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Night Furies (How to Train Your Dragon), Self-Pity, This is literally just a story about how my OCs met, Toothless and Hiccup were mentioned but never seen, Yes I have a night fury OC, please dont hurt me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveHavoc/pseuds/HaveHavoc
Summary: Lynn didn't think she would ever find a friend, that all changes when she hears an all to familiar roar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first real fanfic I've ever wrote and naturally I made it about two OCs that no one cares about, sorry for any possible writing errors that I may have missed, I tried my best. Thanks for reading, it means a lot to me. Side note, Lynn is a female, 18 - 19 year old with brown/red hair and green/brown eyes, Spinel is a 16 - 17 year old Night fury with purple eyes, and to anyone who is wondering, yes, Spinel is a real gem, it's color can be among blues, purples, pinks and reds, you can look it up it is very beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: First chapter is Lynn's POV, second is literally the same fanfiction but from Spinel's POV, and the third is art.

Lonely on a boat is not how Lynn imagined spending her life but here she was, on said lonely boat heading to her next island.

Lynn is a trader, she collects valued items and sells them to others, being a trader can be awfully lonely but she can't seem to find someone willing to come with her, they all know that even though it's a simple job it's very dangerous, you never know what you might find.

She has many encounters with dragons, some bad and some good, she has come across more then one tribe that live among dragons and some that even ride them, the best one in her opinion was Berk, they're chief had a Night fury, his name was Toothless and he was adorable, she wished she could have stayed but she has a job to do.

She has sometimes considered having a dragon companion but none of them really spoke to her, not literally obviously, but she didn't connect to any, they just didn't seem... Right.

The only dragon that stood out among them all was Toothless, but he's the only known Night fury in that anyone has ever seen, she's even asked sometimes and no one has ever seen a night fury, never seen one, never heard one, never even seen a blast from one, it seems that Toothless is almost the only one left.

Lynn knows she shouldn't be sad about it and she will probably be alone all her life but she does sometimes wish she had a friend.

She spotted the next island and as she was unpacking and setting camp she looked at the sky, seeing the sun going down was a beautiful view, she wished she could share it, shaking her head, she breaks out of her pity party to continue working when she heard it, a dragon roar that was all to familiar.

“That can't be right...” She mumbles to herself, why would Toothless be all the way out here, it's so, so far away from Berk, but what if..

Lynn runs into the forest, looking for the dragon that spoke it's distress, and she found it, a Night fury, it's right wing and tail were trapped under a rock, it seems the rock broke and fell on it, she rushed down, seeing that many dragons were coming, hearing the roar as well and seeing as a chance to feast on the helpless dragon.

Lynn shrieked the most inhuman shriek she could, picking up a branch, and running at the dragons like an insane person, the dragons, in shock, flew away, they do say, humans gained a high spot in the animal kingdom not because they were smart or strong but because they were batshit crazy.

When all the dragons were gone, she dropped the branch and slowly but calmly approached the frightened Night fury, she reached behind her and grabbed some tools that she carries on her at all times and starts breaking the rocks into smaller pieces from the weak points.

The Night fury watches her, realizing she isn't a threat, it calms.

Lynn notes that he will likely heal fully because nothing is torn off, it's mostly just sensitive and brused, the cliff wasn't very high and the rocks didn't have a long fall.

When she was done the sun was fully down, she sighed, knowing that her camp wasn't nearly done yet.

The Night fury folded it's wing in and nudged her hand, she expected it to run away but it followed her back to her camp, most would be annoyed and shoo it away but she was thankful for the company.

Throughout the night she told stories to Night fury, who she named Spinel after a beautiful purple and black gemstone her mother gifted to her, he reminded her of it because of his gorgeous purple eyes and pitch black hide.

He was a great companion, she then realized that maybe he would come with her on her travels and help her, she could show Hiccup that there are more and that Toothless isn't the last after all.

When the sun was up Lynn and Spinel boarded their boat to new adventure, Spinel was as happy as Lynn for their new friendship and neither would trade it for the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write the fanfiction from Spinel's pov, mostly for fun.

Spinel wasn't sure how it happened, he was just flying around doing his own thing and blowing stuff up for the fun of it, when he was out of shots he landed at the bottom of a small cliff, it was sudden but before he knew it a rock had landed on his tail and wing.

His first reaction was that of pain and then dread starting seeping in, he tried getting the rock of but it hurt so much, he was afraid he'd tear his wing off so instead, he called out, trying to get something to hear him and come to his aid.

He very quickly regretted it because instead of help he got a bunch of hungry dragons coming his way.

'This is how I die...' He thought to himself, a mighty creature such as him, a night fury, died because he got trapped by a rock and was stupid enough to call for help.

Other dragons would find it unbelievable, humans would joke about it for ages, he would be a laughing stock among two races that hated each other.

As he bowed his head, ready to face his death a human female rushed out of the trees holding a branch, screaming and swinging the stick around like a madwoman.

The other dragons were startled and decided that they didn't want to risk losing a wing just for a snack, so they left.

When they were gone she dropped the branch and looked at Spinel, taking on a more calm act and slowly came closer, he was about to growl at her but he realized she did the whole shrieking thing to protect him.

He relaxed as she started chipping away at the rock, the sun was down when she was done and he was thankful, normally a human would kill him because he was an easy target but she saved him instead, he nuzzled her hand.

She smiled and started walking away so he followed, deep down he felt he should repay her somehow and she looked lonely so he kept her company.

She told him great stories of her adventures and he listened, he had always wished for a friend but out here, dragons didn't really get along like they did out near where this human was from, actually, everything here never got along, not the humans, not the dragons, nothing.

When the sun came he jumped on her boat, she laughed and joined him, they started off into the vast ocean and though the sea was unforgiving and the life always on edge they were happy, and that was all that mattered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew Spinel traditionally, I will be doing him digitally as well and I will also be doing Lynn soon. uwu

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thanks for reading!


End file.
